The present invention relates, in general, to a utensil for cleansing and massaging a skin surface. More particularly, this invention provides a utensil having improved cleansing members for effectively cleaning and massaging the scalp.
A typical daily hygiene regimen includes cleansing the skin and hair with the aid of soaps and/or shampoos. Shampoos for the hair, in particular, are available in a variety of brands and formulations for the purpose of enhancing the appearance/condition of the hair. While some shampoos are specifically designed to treat scalp conditions such as dandruff and psoriasis, routine cleansing and massaging of the scalp is often ignored or attended to in an inconsistent manner.
It is widely accepted that proper scalp cleansing can prevent many of the factors which contribute to and/or aggravate such conditions as dandruff and psoriasis. Moreover, scalp stimulation increases blood flow to the scalp which has been shown to be beneficial in those with thinning and/or unhealthy hair. However, presently, proper scalp cleansing is often overlooked absent a medical condition such as the type mentioned above.
For example, a typical hair cleansing routine consists of a small amount of shampoo being applied by hand to the hair surface where the shampoo may or may not be worked into the hair root area with the fingers. As such, cleansing and/or massaging of the scalp is not uniformly or effectively done, and depending on hair thickness and cleansing habits of some, may not be done at all.
Accordingly, there is a need for a hair utensil to effectively massage and cleanse the scalp for use during routine hygienic activities.
It is an objective of the invention to provide a utensil having improved cleansing members for effectively cleaning and massaging the scalp. The utensil for cleansing and massaging skin includes, a body and a plurality of branched bristle bundles. The plurality of branched bristle bundles extend outward from a pedestal portion attached to the body. The branched bristle bundles are grouped together to form cleansing members. The cleansing members have a centermost portion in which the bristle lengths are shorter relative to the outermost bristle lengths.
In a further objective of the invention a utensil for cleansing and massaging skin is provided, including, a body and a plurality of body members. An elevated branched pedestal extends outward from each of the body members and each branch of the pedestals has an elevated surface. A plurality of branched bristle bundles extending outward from the body members, the branched bristle bundles being grouped together to form cleansing members, the cleansing members have a centermost portion in which the bristle lengths are shorter relative to the outermost bristle lengths.
In still a further aspect of the invention, at least one ring element is secured to the body. The ring element includes bristles along a surface thereof for cleansing the scalp during use.
It is another objective of the invention to provide a body having a facing surface. The body includes a plurality of recessed depressions therein and a plurality of balls housed in a corresponding one of the recessed depressions. The balls are rotatably suspended within the recessed depressions and each ball has a portion protruding from a corresponding one of the recessed depressions for contacting and rotating about the skin surface.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description of the invention and the following detailed description are exemplary, but are not restrictive, of the invention.